


Wet Wings Cannot Fly

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Astraphobia, Castiel Fears Storms, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Castiel is scared of storms.





	Wet Wings Cannot Fly

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, everything belows to the CW and I'm not making money from this.

Castiel is scared of storms. Dean didn't really realize this until after they got together, and they don't really speak of it. He supposes neither of them are very good at communicating feelings, as supported from the fact they only admitted their feelings for each other were a bit more than platonic when Sam lectured Dean about how fed up he was of Castiel and Dean staring longingly at one another.

Dean supposes Castiel's fear has something to do with the angels, and maybe thunder and lightning remind him of his brothers and sisters trying to kill him. 

While the bunker may be warded against most malevolent creatures that roam the Earth, it doesn't block out sound. When it storms, Castiel goes to the lowest level of the underground compound, trying to get as far away as possible from the storm. Sometimes Dean follows him, bringing blankets and his laptop to watch a movie. 

It's worse when they are driving or traveling. When they drive during a storm, Dean turns up the radio, finding loud music to block out the sounds of thunder. Sometimes it works, a little bit. There's not much he can do about the lightning. 

When they work a case and have to be out and about, Dean can see Castiel clenching his fist, digging his nails into his palm, and wincing when there's an especially loud clap of thunder. Dean wants to hug him, to kiss him softly and wrap him in a blanket and tell him it will be okay, but obviously he can't do that while they're pretending to be federal agents. 

Sometimes, Dean thinks, Castiel channels his fear into rage. Once, when they were walking through a forest in the middle of a night while a storm raged, Castiel killed a nest of vampires with a little too much anger, and gripped his angel blade just a little bit too tightly. Dean kept his distance for the rest of the night, to let him cool off.

When there's a storm on a normal night, one where they just lay together, Castiel hugs Dean tightly and Dean tries to make sure that Castiel knows he is safe and loved, and that the storm cannot reach him anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah it's probably really bad but I haven't written fanfic in a long time so oh well. Excuse any mistakes or errors.


End file.
